National Selections
Twenty-eight of thirty-nine countries have held a national selection at least once for determining their representant for either the Yagredin Music Festival, Junior Yagredin Music Festival or for one of the special editions. So there is no wonder that the history of Yagredin counts numerous appearances of the national final als selction method. Logically the other option would be an internal selection. Each national selections has their own name and their unique design. Some always keep the same or rework it after some editions and some countries change their design for every upcoming event. Sometimes the name is also changing, for example if the selections name is translated with "Our song for country", there is mostly a different country appearing. Also some selections got reworked or even replaced by new ones. From edition one to three and in edition five of the YMF there has been no national final at all. The first national selection was then held by Aythmos and Zhavina in the fourth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Starting with edition six every edition had at least one national final to vote in. Voting Old method Starting with edition 4 Aythmos and Zhavina launched the very first NF and introducted to Yagredin their voting method, which was giving the highest points to the best song and the lowest to the worst. So for three songs you had to give 3-1 points to them. This was taken over by Ryza, Ynaiven and Yaranesia for their first and some even second national selections. They modified it with higher points for the songs like 5p, 3p and 1p or with generally higher numbers like 500p 300p or 100p. The last time this method was used in edition 7 from Ryza. New Method Starting in edition 6 Saint Khalia created the base for the still used voting procedure. They wanted the countries to rank their songs from 50-100, while 100 was the best and 50 the worst. The next time this method has been used was in edition 8 from Hmltša, but modified. Their procedure was to rank the songs from 1-10. Similar to Saint Khalia was made a next step to the voting as its today from Vulpihjel. They wanted the countries to rank the songs from 50-99. The final country introducing the method being used nowadays was Yaranesia with the urge to get their songs ranked from 1-100. This was taken over by all countries and been successfully the voting system of the national selections of Yagredin. Though some countries do start by 0 and not by 1. Further methods The only country changing the voting since the new method was invented has been Skaarvaag with their second NF "Skaarsk Melodifestival" where they wanted the countries to vote like it follows. You get 50 votes in total and have to split them for the songs regarding how much you like them in comparision. It's allowed to give a song no points and of course all points, it's just a mandatory to use all 50 votes. Nevertheless this selection had only one edition and it's unknown if the following one will keep this method or not. List of National Finals The following table lists all national finals from all countries that have held one at least once for the Yagredin Music Festival. Junior or Special edition NFs are not counted in. All information is as of the 20th edition.;Table Key * Former – National Selection that has been replaced by a new. * Withdrawn – National Selections from countries which withdrew from the event. * Renamed – National Selections that has been renamed.